User blog:Scarly/"Feeding Time At The Zoo"
Author's Notes ♦♥♦ This was something I come up with ages ago, on Fanfiction.Net, which was also named the same thing. Link to it is here. At the time, I lost all motivation to finish it. Ok, so how this works is, the scene is set at lunch time in the cafeteria. It's only canon characters. What you do, is you suggest a quote, and who said it. I write a small scene around that line. (Read the ones in the link, if you're still not sure.) But, there's only three rules. *A character can only be picked once as the main person of the scene, but can appear as extra characters in the scene. For example, if someone said... (taking a quote from the one I did on Fanfiction.Net) "Just give it back. You can't just steal things from me!" ~ Beatrice. Then, I would write a scene, around possibly Beatrice standing up to Mandy, in Beatrice's P.O.V. But, if someone quoted someone else, then maybe she could appear in another scene, involving some one else. But, only be the protagonist once. *I decide how the scene goes, after the quote is given. So, please don't quote someone, then say "I want ____ to beat up ____ then date some girl." Because I won't listen to that part, and will write it how I want. But, you can make small suggestions, like "Could it be a little romantic?" or "Maybe show the rivalry between them." (You don't have to say it exactly that way, but just small suggestions like those are ok.) *Don't worry if I don't write it right away, it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. It just means that I've seen your quote, and probably playing the game to find the quote, or in the case of a cutscene quote, looking for a video of it on youtube, to see how the person said it. Just to give me some ideas. This is just for fun, so feel free to request! :D ♦♥♦ Edna A/N: I had to add this one, because it's my personal favourite, out of the three I wrote. XP ''"Hah! For you kid, I'll do worse than spit." ''~ Edna This kid had guts, not like most of these kids. Jimmy Hopkins had the guts to say exactly what was on his mind. What does he have to do with this? Well, I'll tell you. Last winter, he helped me prepare for a date with Dr Watts. I made him a promise that I would do worse than spit in Hattrick's food. Everyday since then, I kept that promise. Under the counter I had two extra pots of food; one I hadn't contaminated in anyway for Jimmy and his friends, and one for Hattrick. You don't want to know what I did to the second one, trust me. I saw him walk into the dining hall, as if he owned the place. He even pushed a few kids out the way and gave kids who didn't move fast enough detention. I smiled falsely as he made it to the front of the queue. "Afternoon Edna," He said with his pompous accent. "Hattrick," I replied, I nodded my head. "What do you have for me today?" Again, with the pompous accent. "A special recipe, just for you…" I said. I reached under the counter for the food I made just for him, and laid it out on a plate and passed it to him. "That looks delicious," He said as he placed the plate on the tray. "Be sure to eat it all…" I said, resisting the temptation to laugh. "That I shall." As he started to walk away, I couldn't resist anymore, I laughed. He turned around and looked at me. "What is so funny, Edna?" "Oh, nothing, nothing. Just something funny one of these punk kids said." He glanced at the floor for a moment and walked out of the cafeteria. I laughed again, it was just too easy. He got what he deserved and I kept my promise. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts